Bump in the Night
by Emaerin
Summary: One clone baby. Check. Several FAX moments. Check. A warm scene that turns into a nightmare. Check. One new super evil villainS that are playing mind games. Check. Death around the corner? Read, Review and see.


**I haven't finished my Torn feathers fan fiction for one good reason: I didn't have much inspiration. Now I feel like I can do a better story, but only if I have some reviews/comments. Otherwise there is no point me doing this little doo-da paragraph.  
Basically, this is set when:  
Max, Iggy, and Fang: Around 16  
Nudge: Around 13/14  
Gazzy: 10-ish  
Angel: 8-ish**

Max 11 was last seen (by you lot) at death row when experiments were being retired. But now Max 11 and Fang 11 (Max's and Fang's clones) have been taking the front line for the flock. Basically Max 11 (now renamed Lexi to friends, Max to the unknowing) and Fang 11 (Chris to friends, again, Fang to the unknowing) are doing all the hard work whilst the flock lay back and relax for a while. Lexi and Chris want to do this; they haven't had much a life yet. Along with a now-goody Omega, Lexi and Chris want to take down Itex and other School for good. They are somewhere and everywhere.

Oh, one more thing: Max had her wings removed a short time ago and they are only just healing.

**Disclaimer: I'm a 14-year-old girl. Do you think I'm James Patterson, the real creator of Maximum Ride? The answer is no.**

_Not so present day. Some time in the near future_

Blood pulsed through my body as I viewed myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I was ready. Whatever happened now, I would never regret it. I pushed open the bathroom door and froze.

I drew back a sharp breath and tried not to scream. Maybe it would have been better if I had.

A monster was holding a top-less fang by the hair, its claws digging into Fangs skull. Fang's eyes were watery and his whole body shaking slightly. His head was being pulled back by this monster and guess what? I didn't know what to do.

There was no need to. I felt cold palms on my waist as another monster held onto me. I struggled only to have this monster sink its claws into my skin. I let out a yell and felt hot tears escape from my eyes. Fang tried to shake his head, but the monster tightened its hold and Fang went still. I had to look at this monster. I looked up.

It was horrific. Its skin was almost a mixture of scales and skin. The scales were constantly moving and changing different exotic colours. Where the scales reached the hands and neck/face, skin seemed to layer over the scales and remained a natural dark skin colour. But then I saw its skin move. It was continually changing colour, the scales exotic and colourful and the skin was changing different colours, but staying natural. Then I looked into its eyes.

It wasn't like anything I have ever seen. It was truly messed up. The white-of-the-eye were just darkness. Pitch black. The iris was white and the pupil was dark blue. Its features were all so perfect; everything was perfectly placed and if it wasn't so horrifying, it would be quite handsome. His baldhead was growing hair then it would just disappear.

"Don't let your eyes misplace you, Max." He whispered and it was like listening to different voices all talking together, but in time. I one smooth transition, the monster's multicoloured scales turned a dark skin colour so that he almost looked normal. His hair disappeared as it had done before so he remained bald. I know saw he was clothed in a very posh suit.

"Not a monster, Max. Just a man…" He said and winked. Then he winced as he face twitched. I closed my eyes firmly but I could see colours dancing around behind my eyelids. I opened them as slits and saw, horrified, a man, identical to the monster, climbing out of from the back of the monster/man holding Fang.

"And not a clone, Max. Just the same man with several brains. A piece of art, I must say." The new man said, he too clothed in a suit. "Maybe you should put a shirt on, Max."

I groaned and blushed as I looked down at myself. I was indeed, top-less. I had a white and frilly bra on. Luckily, I was decent underneath with my jeans on. I felt hot tears break free again as I looked Fang right in the eyes. His head was being so viciously held back by the monster's grip on his hair and his eyes were watery.

"Sorry, Max." He whispered and I saw, keeping back a gasp, he had a dagger in his hand.

*******

_Present day_

Oh great. So it was raining. I was in the middle of a bloody forest, on my own, my wings had barely grown and it was raining. Droplets of rains fell from the leaves and it seemed like I couldn't get shelter anywhere. I looked up and more rain splattered across my face. I groaned and trenched across the leafy floor, the bottoms of my jeans getting dark and wet.

"Max?" This was distant and I froze. It was more like a whisper of the wind…

I heard a loud bang of woods snapping and I looked up. Something was falling from the sky, snapping branches as it went. I could see it now, even in the evening sun, a figure falling, its wings half stretched, holding something small…

It fell to the ground almost gracefully, gliding down. I rushed over to a muddy and wet Max. A me. Lexi.

"Max?" She whispered again, clutching on to the package in her arms. It rolled away from her and I saw a round face in the wrappings. It was a baby.

I looked down at Lexi and I found myself crying within seconds. I was looking at myself dying. I tried to find a wound and I lifted her torn and ragged shirt. I set my jaw as I found the bullet entry. Someone had tried to bandage her, even tried to stitch up the wounds. I whipped my nose noisily on my sleeve and continued to examine her. She, however, held up a hand. There was something tucked in her hand and I took it. It was a note. I tucked it into my inside pocket and just looked at Lexi. She grabbed my hand.

"Fang?" She asked and I didn't know what to do or say. She was slowly slipping away. With her free hand, she gathered up the baby and just held it for her last few moments. She looked at me and shook her head. "Don't be deceived, Max. Just open your eyes."

Then her head rolled to the side and her hand just dropped from mine. Her baby rolled away from her and I picked up the bundle. I looked down and saw something I had never seen before; a baby made by me and Fang. And he was pretty cute.

**Review!**


End file.
